In thermally assisted magnetic/optical recording, information bits are recorded to a storage layer of a storage media at elevated temperatures. Generally, a spot or bit on the storage medium is heated to reduce its coercivity sufficiently so that an applied magnetic field or optical write signal can record data to the storage medium. Current methods of heating the storage media include directing and focusing energy onto the storage media. Different and more advantageous methods and devices for focusing the energy are needed in order to decrease the size of the heated spot in order to increase the storage density of the storage media.